kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.O.V.E.
is the first story in the twelfth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 15, 2005 on Cartoon Network and is the fifth "art" episode of the series. Information Overview Numbuh 3 stars in a romantic '50's-style musical as the lead girl, but when Numbuh 4 interrupts the play, it becomes a real fight on stage between the DCFDTL and the KND. Synopsis The episode starts with Numbuh 3 singing a song on a street at night about supposedly being in love with someone who she's never truly met (called "I'm So In Love"), after which she is shown in a bar scene. She is confronted by Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, who warn her that it's a dangerous world, especially since they are currently in the midst a gang war. She asks them why they are fighting, which leads to another musical number sung by them and the bar patrons - kids from Gallagher Elementary and the KND (called "We're Us and They're Them"). She ignores the warning and claims she doesn't care, that she needs to "listen to her heart" and find the boy of her dreams. She runs outside to the street scene, searching for her love, who emerges from the shadows - 'he' is actually the Delightful Children From Down the Lane dressed in an over-sized leather jacket. Right before a kiss scene between Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, Numbuh 4 bursts through the backdrop and confronts her, saying that she's nuts for even considering kissing them. She tries to interrupt, but he goes on, almost revealing he loves her, until he notices that there is an audience, and says instead, "What are my parents doing here?", to which the viewer is shown an auditorium filled with adults, most likely parents, with Mr. and Mrs. Beetles waving to Numbuh 4 (with their faces hidden by programs). Numbuh 1 tells him that "they're here to see the school play". Numbuh 4 is dumbfounded because he thought (as the viewer up to this point thought) that the entire thing was for real, and had no clue it was a play. This angers Numbuh 3, yelling at Numbuh 4 for ruining her big finale. The Delightfuls then reveal a master plot to destroy the rest of the cast so they would win the Best Actor award with no competition. They have the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine with them to destroy everyone. Right before firing a laser, Numbuh 3 runs in front of them and says, "Wait! Can't we at least sing the big finale first?" They respond no, and start attacking everyone. Sector V takes over and (along with the kids) try to dance out of the way of the lasers. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 is attempting to sing the finale duet by herself, but no one can hear her over the lasers and screaming. She narrowly misses a laser, and Numbuh 4 tells her to get out of the way. She insists that she has to finish her song first, and both of them are fried by a laser, to which she says, "Maybe I can wait a little longer..." and falls unconscious (as does Numbuh 4). The fight, in the meantime, continues in the background. During all this, the audience believes the fight is part of the play, not realizing their kids are in danger. One parent comments that the special effects are "much better than last year", another saying, "That's my little girl up there avoiding deathly lasers!". The kids eventually win, and it's only at this point Numbuh 1 remembers the audience is still there. His dad, in the far back, begins clapping, and the rest of the audience follows his lead, applauding the cast. In the next scene, we see an empty auditorium except for Numbuh 3 sitting on the edge of the stage, crying. Numbuh 4 comes over to tell her everyone is going to Lime Ricky's Bar to celebrate, and asks her why she's upset. Kuki explains that she's glad the DCFDTL were defeated, but she didn't get to sing her final number. Feeling guilty, he offers to sing it with her, but saying "Well t-th-that depends, what's it called?" to which she replies, "It's called, 'It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvey!!!". He yells no, and she starts bawling; he eventually gives in and attempts to sing with her. She knows all her lines and dances around, while he stands bored with the script in his hand, saying his line in a monotone. He only gets through one line before leaving the stage, saying, "Ah, forget this crud!"; Numbuh 3 chases after him, telling him to come back. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Cameos *Sydney Beetles *Mrs. Beetles *Mrs. Fulbright *Grandma Lydia *Betty Gilligan *The Tommy *Monty Uno Locations *Gallagher Elementary School Auditorium *Lime Ricky's Bar (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *Rocket Jetpack *S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S. Villain Technology *Set Wall Machine Songs *I'm So in Love *We're Us and They're Them *It's So Lovey The Lovey Lovey Dovey Wuvie Transcript Operation: L.O.V.E./Transcript Gallery Operation: L.O.V.E./Gallery Trivia/Goofs *This is the third time Numbuh 4 sings. *This is the only episode to feature more than one song. *The school play and most of the dance numbers are parodies of the musical West Side Story, where Numbuh 3 plays Maria and the DCFDTL play Tony. *When Numbuh 4 ruined the school play, he tried to tell Kuki that he loved her, but asked, "What are my parents doing here?". *In the stage for the second number, the wall on the bar reads "'K'an'ND'y store". This implies that the KND may have been part of the production team, rather than just the members themselves being in it. *The three musical numbers in the play were as follows, in this order: **"I'm So in Love" - Numbuh 3 **"We're Us and They're Them" - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, the 'bar' patrons **"It's So Lovey The Lovey Lovey Dovey Wuvie" - Originally Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, ended up as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. *This is one of the many times that Numbuh 3's hands are shown. *When Numbuh 2 goes up to the lights, the kids shirt is black but when Numbuh 2 tells him his services aren't needed, his shirt changes to orange. The same kid also appears in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., racing for the DCFDTL's cake. *It's possible that Numbuh 4 has no interest in performing, since he didn't even care that he was interrupting the school play (he also didn't even know anything about it either). *This is the fifth "art" episode of Codename: Kids Next Door; the previous ones are: Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T., Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. and Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., and the next one is: Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. L.O.V.E. Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3